Trabalho de Pares
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey e Seto acabam por ter de fazer par um com o outro num trabalho para a escola. O que, à partida parecia que iria ser complicado, acaba por se relevar bastante surpreendente, principalmente para Joey. Oneshot.


**Título: **Trabalho de Pares

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey e Seto acabam por ter de fazer par um com o outro num trabalho para a escola. O que, à partida parecia que iria ser complicado, acaba por se relevar bastante surpreendente, principalmente para Joey. Oneshot.

**Trabalho de Pares**

Era mais um dia de aulas na Escola Dominó. A professora de línguas e literatura, estava a definir o próximo trabalho, que a turma a que estava a dar aulas, teria de entregar.

"Vão fazer o trabalho a pares." explicou a professora, tirando uma pequena bolsa da sua mala. "Nesta bolsa tenho vários papéis, cada um com um tema. Virão aqui tirar um papel e terão de fazer o vosso trabalho sobre o tema que vos calhar."

Joey Wheeler levantou a mão.

"Qual é a dúvida, Joey?" perguntou a professora.

"Podemos escolher com quem vamos ficar a trabalhar?" perguntou Joey.

"Não. Em casa, eu já decidi com quem cada um de vocês vai ficar." disse a professora, sorrindo e olhando para o seu bloco de notas. "Tomem atenção que eu só vou dizer quem fica com quem uma vez. E não vale a pena protestarem por não gostarem da pessoa com quem vão trabalhar. Têm de aprender a trabalhar em conjunto, mesmo com pessoas com que não tenham tanta confiança."

A professora começou a divulgar os pares. Yugi e Ryou Bakura tinham ficado juntos, Téa e Tristan formavam outro par. Por fim, a professora anunciou o último par.

"E por fim, Joey Wheeler e Seto Kaiba." disse ela, pousando o bloco.

Joey abriu a boca de espanto e olhou para Seto, que permanecia quieto na sua secretária, a sua expressão não demonstrando qualquer tipo de sentimento.

"E agora, uma pessoa de cada um dos pares venha aqui tirar um papel." disse a professora e imediatamente vários alunos se levantaram.

Joey lançou um olhar a Seto, que parecia não fazer tenções de se levantar.

"Vais lá tu buscar o papel ou vou eu?" perguntou-lhe Joey.

"Vai tu." respondeu Seto, secamente.

Joey lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido e levantou-se. Depois de uns segundos na fila, pôs a mão na bolsa que a professora tinha e tirou de lá um papel. Desembrulhou-o e deparou-se com uma única palavra escrita no papel.

"O quê? Professora, tem a certeza que não se enganou?" perguntou Joey, mostrando o papel à professora.

"Não, está certíssimo." disse a professora. "Há todo o tipo de temas. Eu acho esse tema interessante."

Joey voltou para o seu lugar e Yugi sorriu-lhe.

"Que tema te calhou?" perguntou ele.

"Não vais acreditar." disse Joey, encolhendo os ombros. "Beijos."

"Beijos?"

"Sim, o meu tema é beijos." disse Joey, embaraçado. "Que raio de azar..."

Joey virou-se para trás e entregou o papel a Seto. Seto leu o papel e levantou as sobrancelhas.

"O que é isto, Wheeler? Alguma brincadeira parva?" perguntou Seto.

"Foi o tema que nos calhou. E não é brincadeira." disse Joey.

Seto pareceu atordoado e ficou calado novamente. No final da aula, a professora disse que tinham uma semana para terminar o trabalho e lho entregarem. Joey parou Seto quando ele ia a sair.

"Quando é que nos encontramos para fazer o trabalho?" perguntou Joey.

"Eu sou uma pessoa ocupada, Wheeler."

"Até podes ser, mas precisamos de fazer o trabalho. Quando é que estás disponível?"

Seto pareceu pensativo.

"Acho que arranjo um tempo amanhã à tarde." disse ele. "Vem ter à minha mansão às quatro da tarde."

Seto afastou-se e Joey suspirou.

"Porque é que tinha de me calhar o Kaiba como parceiro?" perguntou ele, a ninguém em especial. "Que azar."

No dia seguinte, pontualmente às quatro da tarde, Joey estava à porta da mansão de Seto. Um mordomo abriu-lhe a porta e conduziu-o à biblioteca da mansão, onde Seto o esperava, sentado à secretária.

"Menos mal, chegaste a horas." disse Seto, olhando para o relógio.

"Boa tarde para ti também." disse Joey, com um pouco de irritação na voz.

Joey puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

"Vamos começar?" perguntou Joey.

"Se tem mesmo de ser." disse Seto, num tom indiferente.

Joey tirou um bloco e uma caneta da mochila que tinha trazido.

"Como nos calhou um tema invulgar, estive a fazer uma pesquisa sobre o que poderíamos escrever sobre os beijos." disse Joey. "Tu, Kaiba, fizeste alguma pesquisa?"

Seto abriu uma gaveta e tirou de lá algumas folhas, pondo-as em cima da mesa.

"Aqui está." disse ele.

Joey pegou nas folhas e passou os olhos por elas rapidamente.

"Sim, estou a ver... tipos de beijo, significados... não temos assim tanto para trabalhar, mas como temos mesmo de fazer o trabalho..."

Joey suspirou.

"Podemos tirar a informação importante e tentar criar textos sobre isso." disse Joey.

"Já alguma vez foste beijado por alguém?" perguntou Seto.

Joey olhou para Seto, surpreso com aquela pergunta súbita. Abriu a boca para responder mas não saiu nenhum som.

"Então, isso é um sim ou um não?" perguntou Seto, impaciente.

Joey corou imenso.

"Claro que já fui beijado." respondeu ele. "A Téa já me beijou na cara e a Serenity também..."

"Não estou a falar de beijos na bochecha, Wheeler." disse Seto. "Estou a falar de beijos na boca, palerma."

Joey corou ainda mais.

"Eu não tenho de ter a mesma experiência que tu tens." protestou ele. "Tu, se for preciso beijas qualquer pessoa assim sem mais nem menos, mas eu não."

"Estás a guardar o teu primeiro beijo para alguma ocasião especial ou algo assim?" perguntou Seto, com desdém.

Joey levantou-se, irritado.

"E se for? Não tens nada a ver com isso!"

Seto levantou-se também, deu a volta a secretária e ficou apenas a centímetros de Joey.

"Tu é que sabes." disse Seto. "Mas se quiseres, posso mostrar-te como é ser beijado."

Joey ficou ainda mais vermelho e deu um passo atrás.

"Estás maluco?" perguntou ele, confuso. "Bebeste demais ou bateste com a cabeça em algum lado?"

Seto sorriu e Joey ficou ainda mais confuso com a situação. O sorriso de Seto era genuíno, mas era tão estranho ver Seto sorrir... era muito raro isso acontecer.

"Eu estou perfeitamente bem, Wheeler. Fiz-te apenas uma proposta." disse Seto, aproximando-se mais.

Joey deu mais um passo atrás.

"E porque é que eu quereria que tu me beijasses?" perguntou Joey.

"Não sei, diz-me tu." disse Seto, sorrindo.

"Mas eu não quero que me beijes!" disse Joey, bastante corado.

Seto foi-se aproximando mais e Joey foi recuando, até embater contra a parede. Seto ficou apenas a uns meros dez centímetros da cara de Joey.

"Não queres mesmo, Wheeler?" perguntou Seto.

"Não... não quero... quer dizer... eu..."

Joey estava confuso. Tinha o coração a bater a mil à hora dentro do peito. Na sua cabeça, algo lhe dizia que era errado que Seto o beijasse, mas no seu coração, Joey queria que Seto continuasse e o arrebatasse.

Seto suspirou.

"Vamos esquecer o assunto. Estás confuso e não me interessa aproveitar-me de ti." disse Seto, começando a afastar-se.

"Espera!"

Seto virou-se e encarou Joey. Joey respirou fundo.

"Estás bem, eu quero saber como é ser beijado." disse Joey.

"Tens a certeza?"

"Sim..."

"Certo."

Seto aproximou-se e tomou Joey nos seus braços.

"Não tens de ter medo, Wheeler." sussurrou Seto. "Isto não dói nada."

"Eu sei..."

Seto tocou com os seus lábios nos lábios de Joey e Joey deixou que a língua de Seto invadisse a sua boca. Joey fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo beijo. Separaram-se para respirar. Joey continuava bastante corado e com o ritmo cardíaco bastante acelerado.

"Estás bem?" perguntou Seto.

"Estou." respondeu Joey. "Foi estranho..."

"Estranho e bom ou estranho e mau?"

"Estranho... e bom." respondeu Joey. "Mas... porque é que me quiseste beijar?"

"Quem melhor do que eu, que beija optimamente, para te ensinar?" perguntou Seto, sorrindo.

"Ora, convencido." disse Joey, sorrindo também. "Mas... foi só uma vez, não foi?"

"Sim, se quiseres que termine tudo por aqui. Não, se aceitares namorar comigo."

Joey abriu a boca de espanto.

"Kaiba... estás a pedir-me... estás?"

"Estou, mas não vou repetir uma segunda vez." disse Seto. "Pensa e dá-me uma resposta depois. Agora temos de fazer o trabalho."

Seto voltou para a sua secretária e sentou-se. Joey parecia pensativo.

"Wheeler, hora de trabalhar!"

"Kaiba... eu não sei se isto é boa ideia." disse Joey. "Nós nunca os demos muito bem."

"Pois não, mas tu é que sabes." disse Seto. "Pronto, esquece o assunto."

"Não. Eu disse que não sabia se isto era boa ideia, mas quero experimentar." disse Joey. "Afinal, eu não sabia se era boa ideia ser beijado, mas gostei. Quem sabe, isto pode resultar."

Seto sorriu e voltou a levantar-se, indo até Joey e beijando-o novamente.

"Kaiba, temos de ir fazer o trabalho." disse Joey.

"Esquece o trabalho. Fazemo-lo depois." disse Seto, voltando a beijar Joey.

Mas no dia da entrega do trabalho, ele estava feito e Seto e Joey tiveram uma boa nota. Na semana seguinte, a professora, contente por, no geral, os trabalhos de pares terem resultado, decidiu que os alunos iriam fazer um novo trabalho de pares.

"Como vocês, Joey Wheeler e Seto Kaiba, conseguiram trabalhar bem em conjunto no último trabalho, vão fazer par novamente." anunciou a professora. "Pronto, venham todos buscar um papel com o vosso tema."

Joey levantou-se, foi buscar o papel e depois de o ler, sorriu. Voltou ao seu lugar e depois entregou o papel a Seto.

"Este trabalho vai ser bastante interessante." disse Joey, sorrindo a Seto.

Seto olhou para o papel. O tema era Demonstrações de Amor. Seto sorriu.

"Sim, muito interessante." murmurou ele para que só Joey ouvisse. "Joey, acho que podemos aprender os dois com este trabalho."


End file.
